The invention relates to the tying means used for securing together the crossing reinforcing rods or bars used in steel reinforced concrete construction. Such conventional reinforcing members are herein referred to by their common designation of rebars.
Heretofore it has been the practice of manually wrapping a tie wire around the intersecting rebars in walls, mats, piers, tie beams, slabs, etc. The tying wire system when applied to vertical walls having vertical and horizontal crossing rebars, requires two workmen, one to hold the horizontal member at desired elevation and the other to wrap the tie wire around the crossing members--a required two handed operation. Where subsequent adjustment of the positioning of the members is required, it can only be accomplished by cutting and removing tie wires and making completely new tie wire connections.
The inventor is familiar with the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. which constitute the most pertinent art known to him and which serve to clearly illustrate the novelty of the present invention.
959,217 PA0 1,057,431 PA0 2,298,104 PA0 2,303,269 PA0 2,508,093 PA0 1,595,122 PA0 2,642,966 PA0 3,163,266 PA0 3,748,808 PA0 4,114,212